The present invention relates to an ultrasonic cleaning device for cleaning an object or objects by ultrasonic waves and liquid.
In a general ultrasonic cleaning device, an ultrasonic vibrator is provided in the base of a cleaning container and a conveyer is moved in the cleaning container. An object or objects put on the conveyer are moved in the cleaning liquid in the cleaning container and are made clean.
In this ultrasonic cleaning device, however, the object or objects are soaked in the cleaning liquid during cleaning. Therefore, objects become dirty when they are taken out of the cleaning liquid in the cleaning container, because the dirt removed from the object or objects during cleaning floats on the cleaning liquid in the container.
Also, there is an ultrasonic cleaning device in which an ultrasonic vibrator is mounted in the wide end of a hollow cover having an exponential cross section, a flowing port is formed in the narrow end of the cover, and a liquid supply port is provided in the side wall of the cover.
In this ultrasonic cleaning device, one part of the ultrasonic wave generated from the ultrasonic vibrator is passed straight through the flow port, but the other part of the ultrasonic wave is reflected on the inside wall of the cover two times or more. Therefore, since the reflected ultrasonic wave interferes with the ultrasonic wave from the ultrasonic vibrator, the cleaning liquid is not produced from the flow port and the object or objects can not be clean.
In an ultrasonic cleaning device having a cover of a frustum of cone in the prior art, one part of the ultrasonic wave produced from the ultrasonic vibrator which is mounted in the wide portion of the cover is passed straight through the flow port, but the other part of the ultrasonic wave is reflected on the inside wall of the cover two times or more. Therefore, since the reflected ultrasonic wave interferes with the ultrasonic wave from the ultrasonic vibrator, the cleaning liquid is not produced from the flow port and the object or objects can not be cleaned.